Jackal D. Frost
Introduction Jackal D. Frost (ジャッカル D. フロスト, Jakkaru D. Shimo) is a former bounty hunter and currently the First Mate of the Void Pirates. He is the son of the of the famed bounty hunter, Jackal D. Heat. His life long goal is to travel the world and see what it has to offer. He is the second member that makes up the crew as well as one of its top fighter. Even before becoming a pirate, he has repeatedly committed crimes against the World Government because of their injustice. He has eaten the Tamashī Tamashī no Mi. Thou, he doesn't use it unless the person deserves it Appearance Frost is a tall man with reddish-brown hair. He has various outfits, though the one he is most seen in is white and red. Also, he usually has bandages covering his hands and stomach. He seems to have a scar on his back, and he has goldish-brown eyes. Bounty Hunter Days As a bounty hunter, he wore a red long sleeved leather unzipped jacket that shows of his well developed chest. He wore red pants with white flames on them and red leather shoes to denote his extremely suitable and fitting image. He also wore a red headband to hold his short hair in place. He carries a sword on his back. Void Pirate First Mate Pre-Time Skip When he first joined the Void Pirates, he wore black hakama pants with a white sash around his waist. He had crimson red and white bandages warped around his stomach, over it he wore a white short sleeve jacket with red edges. On both his hands, he wore crimson red and white bandages and on his feet were a pair of slippers. His sword would be found on his lower back. He had a white hairband holding his long hair in a ponytail. Void Pirate First Mate Post-Time Skip Currently he is wearing black formfitting pants tucked into black buckled boots and a long-sleeved white cardigan with the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows. Over this, he wears a black vest. Both of them has the first few buttons opened. On top of this, he wears a sleeveless white and black coat that has a maroon red interior. He wears maroon red bandages on his hands as makeshift gloves. Around his waist is a black belt that is almost covered up by a white sash that holds his sword to his side. Now he has jaw length hair that is slicked back with some pieces framing both sides of his face. Personality Frost is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. When ever he is not in a battle, he can be seen watching the ocean and napping. He likes to chase after women, particularly his captain, Muna, whom he calls "my Cap-chan" which will result in him being hit with whatever she has on hand. Frost tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other members of the crew. He generally refers to his fellow crew members by their first name followed by an honorific. He is the type of person that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. He is also rather intelligent being able to tell the distance from a target and himself and add up bounties in less than 10 seconds. He is also a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult his opponents by refusing to fight. He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people and will have no problem using his devil fruit ability on those whom he sees as scum. Though Frost tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave and can become very cold when needed. Despite being one of the strongest and highest ranked members, he still treats the others as equals. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Frost is master swordsman and uses a style he created called Shallow Moon. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his Intense training has allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands if one is wounded or tired. Thou he was originally right handed and therefore it is stronger than his left. His swordsmanship is great enough to cut ships in half and even leave deep gashes on a Giant. He can also counter long range weapons like multiple arrows, machine guns, bazookas and even some devil fruits attacks. Marksmanship He is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time. Even hitting a target 20 yards away blindfolded. He possesses 20/2 vision in both eyes, which enables him the vision of a hawk. Hand to Hand Combat Frost has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks that can brake bones. He uses a Physical Strength Frost has monstrous strength. He is able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He has also been shown to pack powerful punches, and was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Giants. Agility Frost has tremendous speed which allows him to deal extremely accurate blows and quick maneuvers before his opponent can react. he can also move at a speed that are much swifter than a normal human. He is a extremely fast swordsman. He can jump at astonishing heights. He can even dodge bullets with ease and evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles. These high-speed attacks and projectiles move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Endurance Frost has an incredible tolerance of pain and astonishing amount of stamina and endurance, He can withstand being crushed by giants and even a fall from high places. Weapons He Has a maroon bladed sword and a black french double barrel flintlock pistol Devil Fruit For further information: Tamashī Tamashī no Mi The Tamashī Tamashī no Mi is a emerald square fruit with a root sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a Cloud pattern. It overall resembles a Square Melon. It is a Paramecia-class Devil fruit that allows the user to control over the soul of any he/she touches. It can also be used to spot a evil person from a good person. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He appears to have developed the ability to predict his opponent's moves which he uses to its advantage., Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he defeated a Sea King with a single Haki imbued punch. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King He is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people as seen when he knocked out a group of Mountain bandits that he was hunting. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Like the rest of the crew his past is not reveled yet, the only thing that is known is that he was trained by his father and became a bounty hunter when his father and mother died and later a pirate at Muna's Request. so what if on the island he is on, everywhere he sees is bad people?and always see the good people "disappear"and his parent may have something bad in the pastand sees them as bad and wonders why he went mad and suck out every bad person's soul in a certain location of the islandthe one he livedin yeah except his parentsb/c he wants to believe that they are goodparent tells him what they had done and had lived in regretand takes the blame for him as they are punished for the disappearance of the town's peopleso the son can live his lifein exchange for his parents they dieand he lives Will revise later...ideas are just typed here for storage Character Design His desing came from Harada Sanosuke form Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Frost loves watching the ocean. *It is hinted that he has feelings for Muna. *He hates people who kill's the innocent. *His favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs and pizza. *His least favorite food is sushi and red bean soup. Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:First Mate Category:Epithet Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Arctic-Fox